Wunschdenken
by Isi Fenice
Summary: Zum 5. Mal im Kino und nur wegen Severus Snape... Hommage an den Film HP1...


WUNSCHDENKEN oder: Im falschen Film?  
  
nach einer idee beim wiederholten kinobesuch  
  
entstanden beim best-of-dvd-gucken ;-)  
  
gewidmet allen, denen es genauso geht  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Einmal Snape bitte!"  
  
Der Mann an der Kinokasse schaut mich verständnislos an. "Wie bitte?"  
  
Einen Moment bin ich verwirrt. Doch dann wird mir klar, was ich da gerade gesagt habe.  
  
"Ach, so. Ich meine, einmal für Harry Potter bitte, Kino 3!" Ich war schon so in Gedanken an Snape versunken, dass mir das so rausgerutscht ist. Ich schiebe einen Schein über die Theke und will in freudiger Erwartung meine Karte in Empfang nehmen.  
  
Der Kassierer schaut mich lange an. "Sie waren doch gestern auch schon hier, oder?" sagt er.  
  
Ich schüttele den Kopf.  
  
"Doch, natürlich. Und vorgestern auch, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."  
  
"Kann überhaupt nicht sein," stammele ich.  
  
"Doch, sicher, ich habe Sie in den letzten Tagen ziemlich oft hier gesehen!" besteht er auf seiner Annahme.  
  
"Ich bin heute zum ersten Mal hier!" behaupte ich und bin froh, als er mir meine Eintrittskarte reicht und ich - endlich - in den dunklen Kinosaal flüchten kann.  
  
***  
  
Ich kuschele mich in einen Sessel in der letzten Reihe, ziehe die Knie an und starre gebannt auf die Riesenleinwand. Die 20 Minuten Werbung vor dem Film sind schon eine unendliche Qual für mich - mein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals und meine Hände sind schweißnass: Ich will Severus Snape sehen!  
  
Dann endlich erscheint das Warner-Brothers-Logo und die vertraute Musik erklingt. Ein eiskalter Schauer jagt mir über den Rücken, aber noch immer liegen 47 Minuten endlosen Wartens vor mir. Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall im Ligusterweg... Harry im Schrank unter der Treppe ... Dudley Dursley im Schlangengehege - wer will das denn sehen? Hagrid und Harry in der Winkelgasse ... Hermine, Harry und Ron im Hogwarts-Express und die neuen Erstklässer zum ersten Mal im Schloss... alles langweilig, aber wir kommen der Sache näher.  
  
Staunend durchqueren die Schüler die große Halle, werden vom Sprechenden Hut auf die vier Häuser aufgeteilt und sitzen schließlich an einem reich gedeckten Tisch...  
  
JETZT!  
  
Ich sehe den Film zum fünften Mal, wieder trifft mich sein erster, bohrender Blick völlig unvorbereitet. Mein Puls beschleunigt sich und ich ringe nach Atem. Wie ist es möglich, dass ein einziger Mann mich so fertig machen kann???  
  
"Äh, Percy, wer ist der Lehrer da neben Professor Quirrel?" fragt Harry, und ich möchte aufspringen und laut rufen: "Das ist Severus Snape, den musst du doch kennen! Severus, der Mann meiner Träume, mein Severus!"  
  
Ich tue es nicht, sondern atme tief durch und wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Schon allein wegen dieser Szene hätte es sich gelohnt, den Film zu sehen. Ich habe weitere 7 Minuten, um mich notdürftig zu erholen, dann der nächste Kick:  
  
Ich kann es nicht verhindern, ich zucke zusammen, als donnernd die Tür aufspringt und Snape mit wehendem Umhang den Klassenraum betritt. Ich bin von mir selbst überrascht. Meinen Freund schrei ich immer an, wenn er die Tür nicht zumacht, aber wenn Severus das tut, dann ist es plötzlich sexy, einfach hinreißend!  
  
Ich presse mich schwer atmend in den Kinosessel und wische meine nassen Handflächen an den Polstern der Armlehnen ab. Snape redet und redet - aber was er sagt, nehme ich nicht mehr wahr. Ich sehe nur seine Gestalt in dem schwarzen Gewand, seine langen, schwarzen und etwas ungekämmt wirkenden Haare und seine durchdringenden Augen und wünsche mir in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass ich es wäre, die er ausfragt, und nicht Harry. Natürlich wüsste ich keine der Antworten - aber würde ich nicht andere Wege finden, um ihn zufrieden zu stellen?  
  
Schnitt.  
  
Seamus Finnigan versucht, sein Wasser in Rum zu verwandeln, und ich seufze enttäuscht, weil die Szene mit meinem Traummann schon wieder vorbei ist. 20 weitere elende Minuten liegen vor mir, die zwar irgendwie die Handlung des Films vorantreiben, mich aber nicht im Mindesten interessieren. Mein Mund ist völlig trocken und ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um einen Schluck von meiner Cola zu trinken. Täusche ich mich, oder schmeckt sie tatsächlich irgendwie nach Kürbissaft?  
  
***  
  
Endlich - Halloween! Quirrel kündet vom Troll im Kerker, Snape erhebt sich hastig und verlässt eilend die große Halle. Diesmal jedoch schließt er die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich und ich muss gestehen, dass mich das noch mehr anmacht, als wenn er sie offen lässt.  
  
Die drei Schüler kämpfen im Mädchenklo mit dem Troll, und die Kinder, die mit mir im Kino sitzen, fiebern mit. Wäre zu schrecklich, wenn einem der Helden etwas zustoßen würde! Ich fiebere auch mit, aber aus einem anderen Grund. Je schneller der blöde Troll erledigt ist, umso eher kommen die Lehrer hinzugeeilt... ;-)  
  
Der arme Snape hat sich verletzt. Durch seine zerfetzte Hose sieht man, dass sein Bein blutet. Der Blick, mit dem er Harry bedenkt, drückt vordergründig aus, wie genervt er ist, aber in seinen dunklen Augen ist doch deutlich der Schmerz zu erkennen! Wie gern wäre ich jetzt bei ihm; ich würde ihn verarzten, ihn trösten, von mir aus auch pusten oder "Heile-Heile- Segen" singen, aber das fände er natürlich albern!  
  
Ich verliere mich in Gedanken, was ich alles mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn ich jetzt bei ihm wäre. Ob er gut küssen kann? Ich frage mich, ob er als Lehrer in Hogwarts oft Gelegenheit hat, um zu...  
  
Nein, bestimmt nicht. Seine ganze Aggression rührt sowieso nur daher, dass er ein unausgefülltes Liebesleben hat - ganz klar. Aber selbst wenn er ein wenig aus der Übung wäre, ich würde ihn schon dazu bringen, aufzutauen!  
  
Ich nehme die nächsten Szenen wie durch einen Nebelschleier wahr - Snapes sarkastische Glückwünsche für das Quidditch-Spiel und das actionreiche Match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin dringen nur aus weiter Ferne zu mir durch. Ich spüre stattdessen schon Severus' Hände auf meiner Haut, seine Lippen auf meinen Lippen... da geht das Licht an.  
  
Pause!  
  
Natürlich - es ist ja eine Nachmittagsvorstellung, wie konnte ich das vergessen!  
  
Rechts und links von mir erheben sich Leute von ihren Plätzen und strömen nach draußen. Ich bleibe ganz benommen sitzen. Es ist unmöglich, rauszugehen und mich den Leuten zu zeigen. Ich muss schauerlich aussehen, mit glühenden Wangen, glänzenden Augen und vom Schweiß leicht verwischtem Make-up.  
  
Ich streiche mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus meinem Zopf gelöst haben und trinke noch einen Schluck Cola. Verdammt, das Zeug schmeckt wirklich wie Kürbissaft.  
  
Nach - wie es mir scheint - einer Ewigkeit geht der Film endlich weiter. Weihnachten in Hogwarts, wie öde! Ich bin bloß froh, dass Harry jetzt endlich seinen Tarnumhang bekommt und er sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek macht. Mir kann es gar nicht schnell genug gehen, dass Filch ihn dort entdeckt. Da fällt auch schon scheppernd die Lampe um und ein entsetztes Murmeln erhebt sich im Saal.  
  
"Harry, nimm doch den Tarnumhang!" ruft ein Kind ein paar Reihen vor mir und auch ich denke nur: Harry, sieh zu, dass du da rauskommst, und zwar schnell!  
  
***  
  
Während ich mich, meiner Lieblingsszene entgegenfiebernd, aufgeregt nach vorn lehne, beginnt plötzlich der ganze Kinosaal um mich her zu verschwimmen. Es kommt mir vor, als schwebte ich einen halben Meter über meinem Kinosessel, und ehe ich noch darüber nachdenken kann, werde ich auf einem Luftstrom Richtung Leinwand gesogen. Die Arme schützend vor den Kopf gehoben und die Augen vor Angst geschlossen mache ich mich auf einen heftigen Aufprall gefasst. Aber ich lande unerwartet sanft auf dem Boden, und zwar nicht in Kino 3...  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge vor mir, der mir bis knapp unter die Schulter reicht, ist eindeutig Harry Potter, und ich befinde mich gemeinsam mit ihm unter dem Umhang. In meinen Gedanken regt sich Verwirrung, aber die wird schnell beiseite geschoben. Warum sollte ich nicht hier sein? Es ist doch nur ein Film. Länger denke ich dann auch nicht darüber nach, denn im selben Moment fällt mir ein, wer uns in den dunklen Gängen von Hogwarts erwartet...  
  
Ungeduldig dränge ich Harry vorwärts, kann es gar nicht erwarten, mit ihm die verlassenen Flure entlang zu schleichen, um die Ecke zu biegen und auf Snape und Quirrel zu treffen.  
  
Und schon stehen wir vor ihnen!  
  
"Sie wollen mich doch nicht zum Feind haben, Quirrel!" droht Snape mit seiner betörend dunklen Stimme.  
  
"Ich ...weiß nicht, ...was Sie ...meinen!"  
  
"Sie wissen genau, was ich meine!"  
  
Ich liebe diese Szene! Und nun bin ich auf einmal mittendrin. Mein Blut rauscht in meinem Kopf und eigentlich müssten die beiden Lehrer mein Herz schlagen hören.  
  
Ich glaube, ich habe ein wenig zu heftig ausgeatmet, denn Snape fährt herum. Mir ist, als würde sein Blick mich durchbohren. Harry presst sich eine Hand vor den Mund, das ändert aber auch nichts mehr. Vorsichtig und langsam streckt Snape einen Arm aus und bekommt den Umhang zu fassen. Ein kurzer Ruck daran, und Harry und ich sind enttarnt.  
  
"Mr. Potter, habe ich es mir doch gedacht..."  
  
Moment mal, so kenne ich das ja gar nicht... bin ich hier im falschen Film?  
  
Snape richtet seine Augen auf mich und für einen Augenblick zeigt sich Verwunderung auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Wer sind Sie?!" faucht er mich an. "Was tun Sie in Hogwarts und wie sind Sie hier hineingekommen?"  
  
Zwei von den drei Fragen habe ich mir selbst schon gestellt, und ich kann froh sein, dass mir unter seinem Blick wenigstens mein Name einfällt.  
  
Da seine Aufmerksamkeit nun nicht mehr Quirrel gilt, hat dieser bereits die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich davongeschlichen.  
  
Snape starrt mich an. Hat er noch nie eine Frau gesehen oder was? Nun ja, besonders attraktive Lehrerinnen gibt es in Hogwarts ja anscheinend nicht und die Schülerinnen sind wohl doch ein wenig zu jung für ihn... Wie er mich ansieht!  
  
Meine Güte, was tue ich hier? Harry muss doch entkommen und der Film weitergehen! Ich muss Snape ablenken!  
  
Harry steht schräg hinter mir, wird aber von Snape überhaupt nicht beachtet. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkenne ich, dass er vorsichtig, Millimeter für Millimeter, den Umhang wieder höher zieht um sich darunter zu verstecken.  
  
Zögernd gehe ich auf Snape zu, strecke meine linke Hand nach ihm aus um ihm seine schwarzen Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich das traue, aber in Filmen geht so etwas ja immer ganz einfach...  
  
Er zuckt kurz zusammen, lässt es aber geschehen. Ich lasse meine Hand auf seiner Wange liegen, komme noch näher. "Severus, ich bin nur wegen Dir hier!"  
  
Harry hat sich nun vollständig unter dem Umhang verborgen und scheint ebenfalls fortzuschleichen. Über Severus' Schulter hinweg sehe ich, wie sich eine Tür wie von selbst öffnet.  
  
Nein, Harry, NEIN!!!!!  
  
Das ist die falsche Tür!  
  
Zu spät, Harry verschwindet in einer Abstellkammer!  
  
Oh je, wie soll denn nur der Film ausgehen, wenn er nicht den Spiegel Nerhegeb entdeckt?  
  
***  
  
Aber eigentlich ist mir auch egal, wie der Film ausgehen wird, denn ich bin mit Severus Snape allein! Eine solche Gelegenheit kommt bestimmt so schnell nicht wieder.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht ganz..." beginnt Snape, aber ich lasse ihn nicht weiter zu Wort kommen und lege ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund.  
  
"Du musst es auch nicht verstehen..." flüstere ich. Ich bin ihm jetzt so nah, dass ich ihn einfach küssen muss.  
  
Er ist irritiert, das merkt man, und scheint nicht genau zu wissen, wie er reagieren soll. Aber als ich mich dadurch nicht entmutigen lasse, beginnt er schließlich zögernd, den Kuss zu erwidern. Was ist das süß, der ach-so- harte Severus Snape so unbeholfen! Nun ja, das muss außer mir ja niemand erfahren.  
  
"Können wir nicht irgendwo anders hingehen?" frage ich ihn.  
  
Er nickt, zieht mich mit sich fort. Als wir den Gang verlassen, sehen wir gerade noch, wie Filch mit einer zerbrochenen Lampe aus der Bibliothek kommt...  
  
Severus leitet mich mehrere Treppen hinunter, in die Kellergewölbe des Slytherin-Hauses, wo sich seine Räume befinden. Er führt mich in eins der Zimmer und - schließt die Tür hinter sich. Hilfe, niemand schließt Türen so bezaubernd wie Severus Snape!  
  
"Tja, nun, also..." Ein wenig unschlüssig steht er vor mir. Entzückend, wie schüchtern er ist!  
  
Und ich? Wieviele schlaflose Stunden habe ich damit zugebracht, mir unsere Begegnung auszumalen und jetzt ist alles ganz anders als in meiner Phantasie. Er ist weder der gefühlskalte, rücksichtslose Unmensch, der er zu sein schien, noch der geborene Liebhaber, den ich mir unrealistischerweise manchmal gewünscht habe. Sondern er scheint wirklich nicht zu wissen, was er tun soll. Kann es denn wahr sein, dass ich es ihm erst zeigen muss... ausgerechnet ich?  
  
Zögernd gehe ich auf ihn zu. Den Blick in seinen verführerisch dunklen Augen kann ich nicht richtig deuten. Ist es nun Ablehnung, die aus ihnen spricht, oder bloß Unsicherheit?  
  
Ich möchte seinen Umhang lösen und die großen Knöpfe seiner Jacke öffnen, aber ich bin so aufgeregt, dass es mir nicht gelingt. Schließlich ergreift er meine zitternden Hände, zieht mich noch näher an sich und alle Zweifel sind vergessen.  
  
Wenn je ein Kuss leidenschaftlich genannt werden konnte, dann dieser. Es scheinen sämtliche jahrelang unterdrückten Gefühle darin zu liegen, und für einige Minuten gibt es nichts außer ihm und mir.  
  
Vier Hände beginnen gleichzeitig, sich an Knöpfen zu schaffen zu machen, die Versuche nur unterbrochen von weiteren Küssen. Kann er genauso wenig erwarten wie ich, sich endlich fallenzulassen und diesen Gefühlen hinzugeben? Ich wünsche es mir so sehr!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Plötzlich dringen von weit her gedämpfte Stimmen an mein Ohr, die schnell deutlicher werden:  
  
"... so'n Mist, ausgerechnet an dieser spannenden Stelle..."  
  
"...warum reißt der Film immer dann, wenn ich im Kino bin?"  
  
"...erfahren wir denn jetzt gar nicht, wie es ausgeht?"  
  
"...nicht weinen, es geht bestimmt gleich weiter..."  
  
Nein, noch nicht, bitte noch nicht!!!  
  
Ich löse mich aus Severus' Armen und bevor ich mich noch richtig von ihm verabschieden kann, spüre ich, wie ich rückwärts taumele; Snapes Kerker und Hogwarts verschwinden um mich und wenig später finde ich mich erhitzt und verwirrt in meinem Kinosessel wieder.  
  
Ich hoffe, niemand bemerkt, dass mein Kleid noch immer offen ist, und möglichst unauffällig beginne ich, es zuzuknöpfen.  
  
Der Kassierer des Kinos kommt in den Saal. "Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass die Filmrolle nicht zu reparieren ist. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Sie heute nicht erfahren, wie der Film ausgeht. Wenn Sie möchten, bekommen Sie ihr Geld zurück, oder Sie können sich morgen gratis eine Ersatzvorstellung anschauen. Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis!"  
  
Mein Geld zurück???  
  
Im Gegenteil, für ein solches Erlebnis hätte ich auch den zehnfachen Eintrittspreis bezahlt. Natürlich werde ich morgen in die Ersatzvorstellung gehen! Und ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass der Film nicht wieder reißt...  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt eventuell im November 2002 *grins* 


End file.
